The Roommate
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Theodore Nott was kicked out of his family home he thinks he's found the perfect solution when he spots a flyer for roommate at the Leaky Cauldron. But little does he know this flyer could be the start of an interesting relationship with an familiar face from his past.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for Leg Press Machine's Tropes prompt of Sharing a Bed. Warning for mentions sex, and sexual thoughts through out the first chapter. Word count without Author's Note is 1,483. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Roommate.**

Theodore Nott hadn't expected this when he answered the ad he'd found pinned up at the Three Broomsticks asking for anyone willing to share a flat. He felt the bed shift signaling that his roommate was getting into bed. Quickly rolling over to face the wall he wondered how he found himself in this situation.

"You alright?" came Marcus's husky voice. Whether it was husky because of sleep or other reasons Theo didn't know. "I didn't know when I posted the add it was a one bed room flat. I swear."

"It's alright," Theo told the older man. "Let's just discuss it in the morning. Alright?"

Theo still remembers when he first met Marcus Flint to discuss the flat they were sharing. The older man seemed a bit scary to the younger one. But then again Marcus Flint was always scary to the younger man. He'd thought that way since his Hogwarts years.

Legs shaking a bit Theo walked tentatively up to Marcus. "I was the one who called about sharing your flat," he told Marcus pulling out the chair across from the dark haired man. Theo couldn't help but think that Marcus had grown into his looks. The muscles rippling under his shirt took Theo's attention away from Marcus's dark hair and eyes. He also wondering if Marcus was as well toned in other areas of his body too. A pink blush crawled up his face as he fidgeted uneasily.

Marcus had given him the address not even paying much attention to Theo's blush. Theo was probably embarrassed because he was blushing like an idiot. "So rent is the first of the month," he told the younger man. "We split the utilities and food costs. I work odd hours so I'll be coming and going at all hours of the night. If you can agree to these conditions then we have a deal. So can you?"

Theo broke out his thoughts on Marcus's body. Eyes snapping back up to the older man's dark ones he nodded enthusiastically. "I can agree to that," he told Marcus. "All I need to know is when I can move in?"

"We can move in as soon as possible."

Theo had shaken Marcus's hand, watching the longer digits wrap around his on. Theo felt the blush creep up his cheeks again. Quickly looking down he noticed Marcus's feet. They were big and Theo remembered hear a certain saying about big feet meaning that certain other areas were big too. "I'll just go get my things and move in right away then." He then hastily looked up so as not to make it look like he was staring at the other man's feet. "That is if it's alright with you?"

Marcus rolled his handsome dark eyes that were now the most captivating thing in the room to Theo. "Of course," he said as though this should be obvious to Theo. "Go right ahead."

It hadn't taken Theo long to pack up his belongings. He had slowly began packing away his clothes and other items away when his parents suggested he move out of their house like the rest of his friends were doing with their families. The boxes were easily loaded into the Muggle car he'd gotten after he achieved a license. Having a car was way more freeing than depending on a train or Flooing everywhere. It was way better than using a Port key.

"Are you sure you don't want to let him stay a little longer," Theo's mother asked his father as they stood on the door step. It sounded very much like she was having second thoughts about sending her son away.

"I'm sure," Theo's father snapped. "He knows why."

Theo had known why. It had been the biggest secret he'd ever kept from his family at the time and, in a way, he was sorry for the way they'd found it out. But he couldn't help what he felt and for whom. Any more than his parents couldn't help feeling disgusted at him for it. After all a good pureblood boys don't sleep with other boys.

With one last look at the only home he'd ever known besides Hogwarts, Theo got into his orange Nissan and drove down the street. He wouldn't let his parents see the fact that he was basically kicked out of his house hurt him. The drive to Marcus's flat didn't take very long. Which Theo was thankful for. But what he was about to find out was something he really couldn't be thankful for.

"Took you long enough," Marcus groused as he caught sight of Theo's car. He leaned against Theo's car and looked into the window. "You don't bring much. Now do you?"

"I...This is all I was able to get together at the moment," Theo told Marcus. "I'll be arranging for the rest to come along in a few weeks." Which was true. He'd made that arrangement with his parents. It was the least they were willing to allow for.

"Well let's get your stuff up to the flat then." Marcus opened the back door to the car and picked up a couple boxes of clothes. He motioned Theo to follow suit and began walking back to the building their flat was in.

Theo couldn't help but to stare after Marcus with his mouth open slightly. He hadn't gawked at another man like this since he'd started dating Blaise in fourth year. But he couldn't help how his eyes roved over the back of Marcus Flint. The other man really was well toned and Theo found himself wondering what it would feel like to touch Marcus.

Breaking out of his thoughts Theo gathered up the some boxes of his own boxes and walked towards the the building. Up a long flight of stairs and down a hallway that didn't seem to end until he came to the open doorway of the flat.

"This is it," Marcus said holding out his arms to encompass the flat. "This is the kitchen/dining room/ living room area. It's pretty small but it'll do. Like I said I'm usually coming and going at odd hours. So you might be here alone a lot. But that's enough about that." He led Theo towards a two doors. "This is the bedroom." Marcus opened the door on the right.

Theo looked into find the room nicely furnished in rich dark tones. The way a professional Quidditch player might decorate his flat. Theo couldn't help but wonder what his room looked like and also where were they supposed to go to the bathroom. Marcus answered one of Theo's questions as he opened the other door proclaiming the room that lay behind it the bathroom.

"Excuse me," Theo said. "There's only one room."

"I thought you knew that," Marcus told him. "It was in ad after all. Looking for roommate for a one bedroom flat. Does that ring a bell?"

Theo blushed as he admitted to himself that he'd not bothered to read the whole flyer at the moment. His parents had just kicked him out after walking in on him and his boyfriend Blaise having sex. And good pureblood boys don't have sex with other boys. He'd seen the flyer and in the moment called Marcus up without bothering to actually read the thing.

"You didn't really read the flyer," Marcus stated. "Did you?"

Theo shook his head the blush growing from a faint pink to a bright red. "My parents had just kicked me out and I was looking for a place to live," Theo mumbled embarrassed. "I had until the end of the week to find one." He sank onto the couch wondering if it would considered rude to just sleep on the couch. "I can..."

"I'm cool with sharing a bed. That is if you are?" Marcus pointed back towards the bedroom. "The bed's pretty big. We won't even have to touch if you don't want to." He sank on the couch next to Theo. "Look, I understand if you don't want to share a bed with me. My ex didn't either. He preferred to share a bed with that blood traitor Weasley." A wry chuckle left Marcus's mouth. "That bed is the best thing he left me."

Theo doesn't know what possesses him but he agrees to the arrangement. He agrees to share the bed with Marcus Flint not knowing that this would be beginning of a strange roller coaster ride of relationship.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Roommate.**


End file.
